


I'm Sorry I Yelled at You

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "I'm sorry I yelled at you" for Pharah.





	I'm Sorry I Yelled at You

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to realise her error. As soon as the door had slammed regret had begun to creep in. It festered for hours until she could no longer stand it eating her. In the heat of the moment it was so easy to lash out. But even after hours of trying to rehearse the perfect apology she was still failing abysmally. Why was she so much better at war than love? In a fight she could keep a clear head, think through any crisis. But you had her flailing like a fish on a deck.

“Pull yourself together, Fareeha,” she whispered while standing outside your door.

Her hands were sweating as she made a fist and gently rapped the door. No answer. With a heavy sigh she turned away, figuring you were likely asleep. But she pulled herself back after only a few steps. No, she couldn’t just leave it. She couldn’t go another damn moment leaving you hurt. She practically barged into the room, heart sinking further when she saw you looking so small and alone curled up under the blankets.

“Sweetie? Are you awake? Look, I just wanted to-“

“Go away!” you snapped, the distress clear in your voice and totally shattering her.

“I will. I know I’m on the couch for a while. I just hope that I haven’t lost my place in your bed forever. What happened…what I said…I… It wasn’t right. I’m not going to try defend or explain my behaviour, it was horrible. I was horrible. I don’t even want you to forgive me, I just want a chance to earn your forgiveness and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you.”

You felt the mattress dip as she sat down, her hand resting atop the blanket and rubbing small, soothing circles. The tears began burning your eyes again. Shit, just as you thought you were getting over the crying. You tightened the blankets around yourself, resisting any tugging from her. You couldn’t let her see your tear-stained face.

“Please…” she whimpered, “Just say something. Anything. I’m sorry I yelled at you… But you can yell back. Throw anything at me. Insults, books… That lamp looks pretty throwable?”

“As tempting as that is,” you sniffed, “I don’t want to hurt someone I love.”

“Oh I would have preferred the lamp,” she sighed, the guilt making her nauseous.

“Tough shit. The guilt is your punishment,” you told her, knowing that she was hurting herself far more than you.

“I deserve that. And I don’t deserve you. But I promise you that I will never yell again.”

She pressed a kiss to the top of your head, the only inch of you not swallowed by the blanket, before standing and moving to leave, wiping away tears of her own.

“I didn’t say you had to go,” you called after her, finally releasing your grip on the blanket.


End file.
